


Sleep

by dark_brohood



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Sleep, You Won't Go to Sleep, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_brohood/pseuds/dark_brohood
Summary: Requested by godofthewestwind on tumblr. This is not nearly as long as I wanted it but oh well.
Relationships: Erandur (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110678
Kudos: 9





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by godofthewestwind on tumblr. This is not nearly as long as I wanted it but oh well.

“You need to sleep.”

You looked up from the book you were reading, and glanced over at Erandur. The old Dunmer was standing above you with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face, though you knew he didn’t mean it. He always did this, when you were too stubborn to sleep, because you were either in the middle of a dungeon (which you refused to sleep in) or you had found a new book that you were deeply engrossed in. This time it was the latter.

Which meant that he was going to stare at you with a stern look until you slept.

You looked back at your book. “No I don’t.”

“It’s been almost three days.”

“I’m reading.”

You see him rolling his eyes from the corner of yours, and you fought the smile that threatened to form on your face. You loved to see him exasperated. 

“Reading is not more important than sleep.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is.”

He huffed, and you let out a chuckle. You closed the book and placed it on the side table, looking at the dying embers in the fireplace. Your eyes started to feel heavy, and you sighed.

“Okay,” you said softly. “Okay.”

You stood up and headed upstairs. At the top of the stairs, you looked over your shoulder and stuck your tongue out at Erandur. He smiled at you lovingly, and you headed into your room.

You slept until the next night, and with a promise that you wouldn’t do that again and knowing that you would break it, Erandur happily followed you the next night, heading out for your next adventure.


End file.
